Love, Betrayal and a twist of Irony
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: As the next generation of his family clan, head of the Japanese Yakuza; He was taught to treat the world as if it were out to kill him; to see enemies in everyone and everything, so why is he falling in love! AU M later OFFICIAL HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since I was last here huh?

But anyway! Did any one miss me?! I sure missed everyone! I'm back with another story too!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but the plot! Which I'm all too happy to claim! and I do disclaim that I'm just making these Yakuza laws as I go, since I'm not sure how they really are but please bear with me and just go with it! Please enjoy!

This time its an AU!

________________________________________________________________________

A man wounded and bleeding lays, his un-touched dagger in his hand unused.

A tiny shadow appears quietly from the shadows of the old dojo, while a clapping slowly resounds from afar.

"That was perfect Akaya, you killed him without any trouble yes?"

"No problems at all grandfather"

"That's my little boy" a smile widened on the old man's wrinkled face, turning to command a servant of the family to clean the body, the old man misses a gleam of red on dark emerald orbs, the smell of fresh blood on the young child's face, the sword of his family line in both little hands dripping to his bare feet.

This is what it means to be the heir of the highest branch of Japan's Yakuza, to be the only born of the next generation. Even in these modern times filled with companies of business, international trade, advances in medical and economical fields; it's all meaningless to the Yakuza. Hidden in the shadows of modern life, the dark secrets of the past, beings that were never meant to be bred, live and thrive. It's only a matter of time before the world falls under them, under The Kirihara Yakuza.

* * *

"How are you today Akaya?" a bald dark skinned middle teenage boy asked walking behind a tiny child of only the age of four. His grey-blue eyes sharp and focused, rarely showing the kindness they present now only in the presence of the child and another.

"Too bored as always, Jackal-san" the young boy answered pouting, walking back to his room his little footsteps sounding on the hard tatami floor.

"That's not a good response Akaya, you're the heir to your family's line" another boy smiled, the same age as his partner his eyes ever closed dark hair hiding most of what would be called a face.

"I know that Yanagi-san gees" a tiny lisp forming with every other syllable, didn't take any thing from the seriousness of the voice behind the words.

"Just facts on my observations"

"Like that's any better Renji"

Giving only a smile in response Yanagi and Jackal continued to follow the young heir to his room on the far side of the mansion. When suddenly out of no where a rain of daggers fell from the sky aimed at the young boy.

"Akaya!" the two older boys reacted instantly both pulled out their weapons nullifying each dagger from reaching its target as they ricocheted off and onto the ground with a dull sound. A sudden shadow flew from the trees heading once again at the young boy, the men saw this but the shadow moved as if on the wind inching its blade at the heirs open neck, when….

"That's enough" a soft voice called for automatic attention from the end of the open walkway, everything froze in place. The blade centimeters to the child's neck pressing against his pale skin, when a smile appeared on his face.

"You've gotten weaker Sanada-san"

"Indeed you have Sanada, we'll have to do something about that won't we Akaya?" the soft male voice teased his right hand man, as he retrieved his blade just as Akaya pulled back his knife from the man's chest mere centimeters from his heart.

"Forgive me Yukimura-sama" returning to his master's side the young man of early twenties looked from Akaya to his bodyguards, quite unhappy.

"Why is it that you two were not beside Akaya?"

"We…"

"Had I not taught him all he knew, he would have been dead now and it would have been your faults!"

"Forgive us Yukimura-dono" both the young boys bowed towards the blue haired man

"Forgiveness has nothing on Akaya's life! Do not make the same mistake again!" the gentle voice of the soft spoken man instantly turned dark and murderous, worthy of his title "Child of God" as well as being the best assassin on the dark market; curtsy to his angelic face.

"SIR" the two teens regained their composure returning their individual weapons back into stand by form, when the sound of foot steps resounded all four men turning their attentions to the child heir.

"Can I get changed now?" taking notice of Akaya's messy hair and muddy smudged face, Yukimura smiled

"Of course, Sanada train a bit with Yanagi and Jackal, I'll take care of Akaya" the blue haired man simply stated as he lead Akaya towards his room

"Sir" the tall late twenties mid built man stood drawing his katana from his waist just as Yanagi took his yari from his back while Jackal took his identical bisento from the pouch on his lower back.

"Looks like we really pissed Yukimura-dono off Renji" Jackal smirked against his current position

"Yes, but after this session the three of us we be able to recollect won't we, Genichiroh-san?" a rare gleam of light brown shone under bangs of black towards the older man, who in turn smirked

"It's good to see you both again, Jackal, Renji"

* * *

"You went outside to play in the mud again didn't you Akaya?" the soft whisper of a male voice sounded across a vast room fit for a prince, surrounded by furniture from across the sea, paintings sought after by many merchants, vases and statues only kings and queens look to purchase.

"I'm sorry Seii-nii I got bored, Jackal-san and Yanagi-san are so boring!"

"They are your bodyguards Akaya not your playmates"

"But then who do I hang out with all day every day? You don't visit me all the time anymore" making sure to pout his lips to the blue haired young man as he put the boys summer yukata on, a sweet smile appeared on the man only shown to Akaya.

"I'm sorry Akaya, I've been…busy" the child was still too young to know he was more than just his trainer, but an assassin as well; who was quite busy with all the corporations booming.

"And mommy and daddy haven't been home lately" looking towards his feet shuffling them with would be tears reaching the edges of his large bright peridot orbs, Akaya felt a pair of arms wrapping around him onto a hard chest.

"They'll be back soon Akaya, be patient"

"I don't want to be!" lightly releasing his hold on the boy but not enough for him to leave his grasp, from his kneeling position Yukimura looked into those green orbs

"Be patient Akaya, for me?"

"…Fine but only for you Seii-nii" pouting his baby lips, Akaya hugged his mentor. He was the only one he had that made him feel not so alone, his mother and father were almost always gone, no one in his family were nice or showed any form of kindness; only with Seii-nii did he feel like a human. At least with him he didn't have to feel as if the world was the big and lonely place it was.

"That's a good boy!" seeing the little boy grin up at him only made his heart burst with happiness he had forgotten long ago.

"But what are we going to do today Seii-nii?"

"Hmm lets see how your bodyguards are doing compared to old Sanada"

"Okay!" and so the two left Akaya's room hand in hand closing the shoji door behind them.

* * *

Surrounded by darkness and death only by the light of a handful of candles; to show the dead this plane was no longer where they stood, a group of men converse.

"Why?"

"Substitution"

"For him?"

No need for words, everyone could easily tell by the way they were killed it was for him, it was for them.

"The fools" two bodies cold and limp lay untouched on the floor, deep cuts to the throat drenching their pure blood over their bodies, they remain bound by the hands never to let their partner go, they remain strong even in death.

They remain Heads of the family line.

They remain dead to let live their son, through him will they be avenged.

Through him will they remain on top.

* * *

Me- how was it? hmm! hmm! please tell me who you feel about this! I always love to hear what you lot have to say! even you all without an account! it's cool I've done it before when I didn't have an account! I love those kinds of reviews!

**DO NOT** ask me any questions cause I'm not going to answer! also **DO NOT** go telling me who to pair Akaya up with! I'm the kind of girl who will get tempted to change my whole plot just to satisfy you and if that happens I will stop this story where it stands! I will not continue a story that's no longer mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness filled a large room filled for a prince, surrounding a king size bed fit for a king himself; movement under the sheets were the only form of life in the room. Suddenly, slowly hands of pale white reached from under the ivory blankets, stretching, grabbing, yearning for something, for someone.

A scream filled the room and instantly the door flew open, letting in the blinding light of the sun.

"Akaya!" footsteps of men swarmed the young boy in his bed as he clawed at the air, his eyes clenched shut in horror screaming a bloodcurdling sound.

"No stop it! Please! Don't hurt them! Leave them alone! Mommy daddy!!!!!" shocked hazy green from under sweat drenched black locks stared up into three pairs of eyes.

"Akaya it was just a nightmare" Yanagi comforted his young master as Jackal continued for him

"You're safe, we won't let anything happen to you" the dark teen reassured the child with a smile that under normal circumstances would have made the boy smile in response, this only made him shiver a suppressed whimper.

"Yanagi, Jackal leave us" Yukimura stated looking at the shivering child, despite it being early spring

"But Yukimu-"

"Do not test me!"

"…S-SIR!" the sound of fast feet on tatami floors resounded through the silent room and once again darkness had taken it hostage.

"What is it Akaya?" softly spoken like a father to his baby son, sitting on the edge of the boy's bed gently placing his hand under the boy's chin to turn solemn peridot orbs to light sapphire. Only to see tears fall.

"I-I…mommy, daddy" closing his eyes once more as if the darkness of his room hid his nightmares before him, instantly Akaya was pulled up against a warm chest; a light beating from within keeping his monsters away.

"It's okay Akaya it was just a nightmare, your mother and father are alright"

"I-I saw them…t-they were killed I-in my dream I was all alone and- and-" clenching his tiny fists into a ball of Yukimura's shirt, Akaya felt the hand holding his head press him harder closer to the beating of a soft drum.

"Shush you're safe, I'm right here to protect you Akaya"

"I- was so cold, standing in the rain in the dark and no one was by me- not even you Seii-nii" another bitter tear ran its course down flushed pink cheeks along with a light runny nose.

"I will never leave you Akaya you have to believe that, no matter what" pulling the child's chin up to look him in the face Yukimura held his breath and for a moment time stood frozen as wide red stained peridot orbs gazed at him, slowly he placed a tender kiss on the boy's forehead, drawing a light gasp from the latter. "I will never leave you Akaya"

"…promise…" his young voice cracked just enough to take the terror he had previously just endured, to be comical.

"I swear" even if he was an assassin constantly called for by different people, from different countries to kill, no matter what happened Yukimura would make sure that Akaya would always be protected by him and no one else.

* * *

Come the next day, fate had once again pulled at her many marionettes.

Early in the mid morning, sat a gathering of old men and one child, solemn silence filled the conference room when a whisper was finally uttered

"W-what?"

"I am sorry Akaya-sama but-" unable to finish his the man had been attacked by the young heir.

"Shut up! Don't you dare tell me that damn lie! I'll kill you!" running as fast as his skillfully trained feet would take him, instantly he was in front of the elder who spoke, aiming his small but tightly clenched fist at the man's head when….

"Akaya stop this right now!"

Turning to see who had stopped him from the man's well deserved fate to the hospital, wide peridot orbs stared at the man who had interrupted him,

"G-grandpa"

"This man is an important person to the Kirihara family, he cannot be killed when he speaks the truth"

"So what if he's my uncle! He keeps saying lies!"

"It is not a lie Akaya"

"Yes it is! MOMMY AND DADDY AREN'T DEAD!" screaming at the top of his lungs, the old man in the frame of the door came in and grabbed the child's arm, stopping him from his tantrum

"If you want proof then come Akaya, see for yourself the truth" pulling along behind him the limp body of his grandchild, leading him out of the conference room and into a white chamber where servants stood at attention opening the doors for the two as they continued down a chamber of rooms, deeper into the mansion.

Finally after too many doors for Akaya to keep track of he set upon an iron gate locked, utterly. Opening it slowly with his key the grandfather moved aside for his grandchild to peer in, cautiously and devious

"What's in there grandpa?"

"Proof Akaya. Proof" curiosity getting the better of him the child walked into the darkly lit room, it bore nothing but two columns standing in the middle of the room, stepping lightly the tiny pitter patter of footsteps resounding against the silent room, Akaya stood on the tip of his toes to peer over the columns only to step back so harshly he tripped over his own feet.

Crumbled to the floor in a mixture of tears and terror, wide shocked bright green eyes stared at the top of the columns, at the dead bodies of his mother and father.

* * *

"They were killed in your place Akaya, to protect you and the family line, to keep our name as Kirihara; they gave their own lives" the sober voice of the old man spoke letting his voice drown into the thick cement walls that held his son and daughter-in-law.

"N-no m-mommy daddy" soon his vision was covered with bitter sadness and blurred with white hot tears, "no, why they can't be dead!!" his shoulder shaking Akaya did his best to quell the would be screams of pain and loneliness no child should ever feel.

"They wanted you to live Akaya so that you could lead this family in their place" moving over to his grandchild the old man stood over the boy as he continued to cry into his tightly bit lip, soon there would be blood.

"F-for me…for me they- no why them! Mommy daddy! I" in a flash of sore adrenaline Akaya ran as fast as he could out of the catacomb, away from his dead parents, from his grandfather, far from all that he held precious had been taken from him.

The little boy ran as his tears fell to the floor behind him.

* * *

Holding, tight and secure tiny arms held themselves against a little body. Shivering and cold Akaya sat in his room on the floor crying.

"Why- why did mommy and daddy have to- why did they l-leave me…Seii-nii" whispering the blue haired man's name as if he could hear him from where ever he was and come to comfort him; Akaya let his tears fall harder.

Night quickly took hold of the sun and stole him from the sky replacing the pale moon in his place as she gazed dolefully into Akaya's large window, unto the latter himself still in the same place he was hours before. He stayed there through lunch, into training, past his bodyguards calling him out to cheer him up and comfort him in place of Yukimura, skipped dinner and into nightfall.

Akaya sat bathed in the moon's pale arms dancing on his white skin, his black curls glowing around his head like a crown; the boy clenched his fists and lift his head. Staring right into the moon as she stood by him in his darkest moment, young Akaya's bright green orbs dulled into grim emerald.

And gone was the child he had been not long ago, born now was the new heir his parents sacrifice had brought, Kirihara Akaya had been born again. And this time he would let no one into his heart.

He would stand alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Years older now at the age of sixteen Kirihara Akaya sat rightfully at the head of the Kirihara table, with elders and advisors by his side the teen sat listening to one of the old men explain his plan

"Explain to me again what you think I should do" his voice cold and unfeeling

"You see Kirihara-sama many of us feel that although you have mastered your training and all the requirements for you to lead the Yakuza, we feel you need more…experience"

A simple twitch of his eye was the only notable movement at his displeasure of what the man was saying, but also a warning for the man to watch what he says as he continues

"We feel as if you need more experience of the world outside of the Kirihara walls"

"And what do you propose?" with his voice deep and dark, the elder began to stutter looking around for help but the fear on their faces was evident enough, that they were not going to help.

"W-we think it would b-be best Kirihara-sama, I-if you went to p-public school"

"Public school? You'd have me associating with pathetic weaklings!"

"Only long enough to learn how they function, not knowing anything about our world"

"And of all the times I had asked previously to go to public school, you choose now?!"

"O-only for your best interest Kirihara-sama! We mean no disrespect" getting off his chair and standing a full height, Akaya held a frown on his face at the elders he was suppose to listen too and respect. "It'll only be until you understan-"

"I'm not stupid"

"Sir-!"

"When do I leave?" asking no one in particular, the teen let his dark green orbs roam the quiet room, until the same old man spoke up

"Tomorrow at best, by the end of the week at worst"

"You've already enrolled me?"

"Yes but it may take some time to see if you will be excepted" placing his hand in his pocket Akaya began walking towards the exit without so much as a notice, stopping only at the shoji door

"What school"

"Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku"

* * *

"What have they decided for you Akaya-sama?" Jackal asked the teen as he strode towards his room on the other side of the mansion and far from the others of his family. Now in his early twenties, Jackal's eyes shone with a sharp and an always attentive glare to the world and all it held, rarely it shone kindness even towards his master- but that's not saying it doesn't once a few times.

"Public school"

"I'm guessing they don't want us to follow you there?"

"I'm quite sure Akaya-sama can take care of himself, Jackal" Yanagi spoke up from the other side of the young master, now in his early twenties just the same as Jackal, the two bodyguards had changed through time. They had become more murderous and overly protective of the teen, they solemn left the boy unless he specifically told them to leave, they were always in his shadow watching his back for anyone or anything that would do harm unto him. To say the least they were now perfect embodiments of true bodyguards fit for a king.

However Yanagi and Jackal were not the only ones who had changed in these many years, since that fateful day Akaya had inherited the entire mansion and the Kirihara line to the Yakuza, they watched unable to do anything as the kind hearted, easily brought to tears, blush at the slightest form of praise or affection, child they were automatically attracted too turn into a cold hearted, lethal, detached assassin head of the best top-notch killing group known to the underground world.

"I don't need anyone's protection"

"That may be Akaya-sama, but we are still your bodyguards until death" the ever closed eyed man responded to the harsh answer

"We will protect you" Jackal spoke up letting his voice dance on the hard wood panes that made up the wall and covered the floor.

"Like I said, I don't need anyone's fucking protection" having already arrived at his room, the teen opened and shut his sliding doors right in the faces of his guards, keeping them out and away from his heart. Missing both Jackal and Yanagi's murmur

"Whether you want us by your side or not Akaya, we will protect you with our lives"

"We made that promise to ourselves long ago."

* * *

Days pasted and Akaya made himself busy by getting ready for school, fixing himself into the uniform he was suppose to wear, getting used to having a bag with books of useless information. The boy had to scoff

"Is this really what public kids study? What bull" stuffing the things into his bag, Akaya looked at himself in the full length mirror when a knock came from outside

"Akaya it's me" emerald orbs widen for a fraction of a moment before returning into a dark frown,

"…Enter" taking off his bag, the green eyed boy made sure to look as if he were too busy to look at the person who entered his room

"…So it's true, you have changed"

"No one stays the same Yukimura-san" still busy with nothing in particular Akaya didn't see the pained look flash within sapphire eyes, aimed only at him.

"..No I guess not"

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Last time I left I was still your mentor wasn't I?"

"That was eight years ago. I don't need you anymore"

"You've received all your studies, but you can still learn more martial arts"

"Like I said, I don't need you. I have other trainers- you can leave"

"…I'm sorry" again emerald orbs widened in shock for the second time in only half an hour, stopping in whatever he was doing Akaya listened "for staying away for so long… I left you when you needed me most…Akaya I'm-!"

"It wasn't just long…you left me eight years ago!"

"…."

"...And now you appear out of no where and expect me to forgive you?!" of the eight years Akaya rarely showed any form of emotion but years of pain, sadness and anger were now let free to the one person who he felt such emotions towards.

"I was sent on a mission that took me far longer than I expected"

"Like I'm to believe it takes you eight years to assassinate someone" this time it was Yukimura to look shocked

"How?"

"I'm not an idiot, I figured out what you were long ago, Yukimura Seiichi "Child of God" The First Class assassin for hire in the underground world" glaring at his bed post, Akaya refused to look at the man who he had once loved and cherished

"Then you understand why I was gone"

"Yes, but I can't help but wonder why it takes The First Class assassin to kill just ONE person in EIGHT years"

"The man was Tezuka Kunimitsu, head of Seigaku Enterprises; underground he was the mob boss for extortion of young tennis prodigies. Unfortunately he had known before hand that I was after him and kept running from continent to another"

"…."

"In the end I did kill him but, in doing so I left you and for that I can only hope that you-"

"Shut up, I'm tired of your bullshit" again clouded sapphire widened in shock, the young child who he fell in love with, cared for and cherished above all stood, tall and proud, with cold un-feeling eyes glaring with hate…only he could understand. Long ago he made a promise to the child, to always be there when he needed him and yet….in the end…the young boy had to face the death of his parent on his own, the cruelty of his family on his own, eight years of not knowing…all on his own.

And he was to blame for it all. He understood why Akaya was so different.

"You come here after eight years of nothing! No message, no call, nothing, you couldn't even send Sanada-san to tell me!? I was blind in the dark for so fucking long! Do you know how I felt! Huh?! My parents died for me and when I needed you most- you weren't there…." clenching his fists Akaya turned to finally face his old mentor, seeing the first and last man he would let into his heart.

"Akaya"

"I said shut up! Because of you-!…." shaking his head the boy let his anger out in one sigh of his breath- as the head of the Yakuza years of training have taught him to control his emotions and turn them into cold ambition. "If you came here to be forgiven by that child you left eight years ago he's dead, I on the other hand have no purpose of you Yukimura-san"

"Akaya"

"As head of Kirihara, I hear by discharge you of your duties as mentor. Now leave" turning around the boy closed his bag, along with his heart and was about to leave his room when the man in his mid twenties responded

"I will not"

"What?" turning to face the younger boy, emerald clashed with sapphire, wavy blue on curly black

"I will not leave, may it be eight years or not I made a promise to a young boy by the name of Kirihara Akaya, that I would be with him till death take me"

"And I already told you that boy is dead along with his parents"

"..no he's not, I can still see him in you Akaya- that little boy I left is still crying waiting for me to dry his tears"

"…You stupid fool, believe what you want- you're nothing more to me than dirt under my feet" turning the boy closed the door to his room and walked away from the last thread that belonged to his past.

"…Even if you send me from your sight I will still remain your shadow Akaya, let me at least this to repent for what I've done."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Niou"

"What"

High above the high school on it's roof during second period two second years lay in the sun, passing time by with no cares in the world.

One had bright red hair that at times shone pink, sharp violet orbs pierced through the mob of red which was almost never seen without a green bubble.

The other was larger, with stark blue hair dangling at the back of the left side of his head was a tiny rat tail, mischievous ice blue orbs glowed over a grin that struck worry and anxiety in all who saw it.

"I hear we have a new student"

"Our class?"

"No, I mean for the school"

"So…" turning onto his right Niou tried to go back to sleep, who gave a damn if the school got another rich ass kid. It was just another brat to him

"Sooo I hear he's got no family"

"…" knowing he got his friends attention by this, the redhead continued

"Well when he went to the office to get his schedule, he was by himself, when Yoshizawa asked him where his parents were he said he didn't need them and that he could take care of everything himself"

"And how would you know this Marui?"

"I heard it from one of the girls"

"Of course"

"I know that voice, it's true it's not gossip"

"Whatever, by my guess the kid is just a brat who thinks he's too good for anyone- I couldn't give a damn" rolling over further from the redhead, Niou laid on his back staring up into the sky

"I don't know…his name sounds different from the rest of the school"

A sigh was heard from the other "you're not going to drop this are you"

"Nope"

"Damn you"

"So are you going to ask?"

Another sigh "what's his name and why do you think he's so different" not that he really cared

"Kirihara Akaya"

"…"

"I don't really know why but…" turning to side glance his friend Marui blinked and held his legs "his name just sounds really…sad"

"…yeah" staring at nothing Niou blinked too letting his icy blue orbs catch the light for an instant showing something more than it's regular sight of mischief, "it does"

* * *

Three distinct bells tolls rang throughout Rikkai letting it's students free for the always anticipated lunch break.

"You have any money?"

"No"

"….yes you do"

"Not for you I don't" Marui glared at the cheapskate

"I'll pay-"

"Liar, you've said the same thing since middle school"

"Come on Marui, stop being a priss"

"Now you call me names, Niou you're not getting any of my money!" getting up the redhead gathered his tiny bento and walked to the door ignoring the other students who decided the roof would be their lunch place for the day, just when Marui opens the door he sighs "…bastard" and throws his tiny lunch at the grinning teen

"Thanks"

"Whatever" closing the door with a bang.

"Damn it I hate that about myself, I'm too nice!" pulling out a wad of green apple gum Marui walked around the school aimlessly. Until he smirked, heading towards the first year branch of the high school, Marui looked for a classroom he loved- or rather he loved messing with the teacher.

"Room 1-C ah here it-" from the corner of his eyes a mob of black caught his attention; but what made Marui turn was the sharp pierce of emerald green eyes under that wild hair

Turning violet watched as emerald walked down the hall, body tight and hands in his pocket, a blank face on pale skin and then the spell was broken as the boy continued to walk off.

"Oh my gosh! He is so hot!" a couple of girls stared to squeal when the boy was out of ear shot and turned the corner

"I know right! He's in my class!"

"No way!"

"Yeah he just transferred"

"What's his name?"

"Kirihara Akaya" shocked violet widened at what he just heard, turning to the girls he demanded

"That was Kirihara Akaya?!"

"E-eh? Y-yes he was"

"…." turning his head to look at the hall the black haired boy had just walked down, the sound of a bubble popping broke any form of foreboding the girls felt and they left. Leaving Marui to think.

"…so that was Kirihara, huh?"

* * *

"Ah Marui-kun, you're here too"

"Hey Yagyuu-sensei Ni-! Niou!? What! How the hell did you get here before me?!"

"I walked here" came the nonchalant reply of the blue haired boy currently sitting on the window ledge

"B-but I was standing right outside, you were on the roof!"

"Maybe you're just slow" sighing Marui left it knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the guy, the redhead sat on a desk

"What brings you two back to my class?" the teacher asked in his monotone voice in which only a selective few could hear the slight difference

"Boredom"

"Just wanted to talk"

"I see" Yagyuu Hiroshi, English teacher for Rikkai's first years, he was a tall thin man around his late twenties with neat and perfectly cropped purple hair and thick glasses that always hid his eyes

"So how have ya been Yagyuu?"

"Marui-kun even if I'm not your teacher anymore, I would still appreciate you to call me such"

"….Nah, there's no fun in that" grinning the redhead blew another green bubble when

"You have something on your mind?"

"Hmm? What makes you say that Yagyuu?" ignoring the boy's failure to add the correct suffix, Yagyuu continued

"I just know" and that was that.

"I've got lots on my mind duh" waving the man off Marui continued to blow his bubble when Niou opened his mouth just about to say something when the bell toll rang, ending lunch break

"Damn"

"Niou-kun I don't tolerate cursing"

"Yeah yeah" the purple haired man sighed, as the door opened letting in his students signaling the two second years to leave

"Well see ya Yagyuu!" Marui grinned, speaking loud enough for the class to hear him speak to the teacher without the right suffix

"Marui-kun…" but before the teacher could reprimand the redhead he had disappeared out the classroom

"Niou-kun"

"Gotta go, see ya around Yagyuu-_sensei_" Niou grinned and laughed as the class started to talk, earning a frown on the face of the purple haired gentleman. Closing the door before he too could get yelled at.

"How did the class look?"

"How else?"

"Hahah right hey you free after school?"

"Yeah why"

"Want to go to the arcade?"

"…sure you paying?"

"I gave you my lunch"

"So?"

"Bastard, I'm not paying for you"

"Cheapskate" heading off in a jog before the redhead could kick him, Niou ran off and turned the corner when a second later he felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs and a sudden pain in chest, and the smell of ocean mist flowing into his senses

"Niou!"

"Ow, sorry kid"

"Ugh I'm not a kid" came a sour reply, when Niou opened his eyes he saw what he had bumped into, or rather the person he ran into.

"Niou are you alright? Huh-"

"I'm fine Marui"

"You're Kirihara aren't you" turning to look at the other second year, Niou turned back to look at the black haired kid getting up from the ground

"Here let me-"

"I don't need your help"

"…" taking back his hand, the two upperclassmen watched the younger put his bag over his shoulder and begin to walk off when Marui called out

"Hey, you are Kirihara Akaya right? The new transfer student"

"What of it" giving the two older teens a cold glare, Marui ignored it and extended his hand with a smile

"The name's Marui Bunta"

"Niou Masaharu" looking at the two, Akaya turned without taking the extended hand

"Don't care who you are" but before he could leave Niou spoke up

"Brat"

"…What did you call me"

"You heard me, I knew you were just another spoiled stuck up rich kids brat"

"You don't know me" turning to face the much taller teen Akaya glared into icy blue

"I don't need to, I just know" glaring just as harsh Niou stared into emerald orbs and for a moment something shone beneath the cruel eyes that Niou recognized automatically.

"Niou chill, Kirihara you too"

"You're not the boss of me, don't tell me what to do"

"I'm not, I'm advising you. Remember you're still new here, start a fight and you're out before you're done with your first day" this seemed to struck a cord in the first year and he backed off

"Whatever" when he was gone, Marui came over to Niou with a scold on his face

"What the hell is the matter with him?"

"…." ignoring his friend's question Niou walked off with his hands stuffed into his pockets, it was only for a second but…he was sure he saw something. A flash of an emotion he knew all too well.


	5. Chapter 5

"Akaya-sama you are doing perfect!" praised his trainer as the black haired boy continued to block each and every target, jumping and twisting his body to near impossible angles. Akaya kept his eyes focused only on finishing the training.

"I think that's good enough for now, rest up" leaving the dojo the trainer closed the shoji doors leaving Akaya behind, standing in the middle of broken and torn targets of wood and paper.

"…damn it" falling to the ground not caring to wipe the sweat off himself, Akaya sat cross legged and pondered

"Who the hell was that guy!" biting his bottom lip as he always did when he was thinking, Akaya was pissed off just remembering. Who was that guy! Niou Masaharu and Marui Bunta, to call him a brat! To 'advice' him! Bullshit, no one had ever spoken to him in such a manner, it took most of his will power to not kill the two on the spot. Who gave a damn if they was a year older, or taller or students! They had no right to talk to him like that!

"Bastards!" in a flash the young heir had gotten from where he fell and kicked a hole into the tatami wall. Clenching his fists Akaya let his anger slip out and once more the calm face of Kirihara appeared.

"Akaya-sama! Are you alright!" voices of his personal guard as well as the family guards and kobun, came rushing yelling at the door, only to be silenced when the door slid open

"I'm fine"

"We heard a big bang are you sure Young Master?"

"I kicked a hole in the wall, fix it"

"SIR!" making his way out, instantly the room was filled with the subordinates.

"Akaya-sama are you sure you're alright?" Jackal asked once the door was closed and the two bodyguards were alone with their master.

"I said I was fine, I just lost control for a moment"

"…was it someone from school?" thick with seriousness, Jackal had to admit although he had been working with Yanagi for years, since they were only teens both abandoned by their families; he rarely heard just darkness in the other man's voice.

"It's none of your concern"

"No, Akaya it is"

"Don't make-"

"We were appointed as your personal guards and as your guard we need to protect you; even if you don't want it" Jackal spoke

"Then I'll-"

"That won't work, we were given our roles by your parents, Akaya, and only your parents can take it away" Yanagi said, when the black haired boy stopped walking the two men stood beside him

"…."

"It's the same with Yukimura-dono"

"Don't!" glaring up at the ever closed eyed man, emerald shone dark "don't you ever say that name near me! I don't give a fuck if my- parents gave him the role of my mentor, he abandoned that title long ago!" continuing his stride, Akaya headed off to his room.

"…we're sorry Yukimura-dono" Jackal expressed in a light murmur, a shadow moved from the outskirts of the garden and a man stood looking up with sad deep blue orbs

"No, I expected him to still hate me, it's only been one day"

"Give him some time, I'm sure he'll forgive you" Yanagi spoke as another shadow appeared behind the blue haired man,

"Listen to Renji, Yukimura-sama, they know Akaya better than we do now"

"It's not that easy I'm afraid, Sanada" glancing at the late thirty year old and ever faithful servant. Yukimura looked up at the young bodyguards "Yanagi, Jackal, watch over him will you"

"Of course" the two said in automatic unison, bowing they left to follow their master; leaving the assassin and his own personal guard alone in the dark of night.

"You didn't tell them again, Yukimura-sama"

"They don't need to know"

"…eventually they'll find out" giving a side glance at the taller man, Yukimura smiled coolly and perfect; just as the wind picked up- twisting his face into the mask that was always the last thing his victims would see in this world.

"Until then, I want to watch Akaya…I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have"

"Yes, of course"

* * *

The next day the sun shone brightly on Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku as the mass of students came filling in before the morning bell tolled, a bob of cherry red and bleached blue came into focus

"Damn it"

"What's up? Bad dream?"

"No, I just remembered I have a test"

"Knowing you, you'll probably fake the teacher into giving you an extra day of studying or something"

"Now now Marui, it's like you don't know me at all" smirking at the smaller boy, Niou walked off with his hands in his pockets, bag over his left shoulder and a stride in his step.

"Right…" blowing another green bubble, suddenly the squealing of girls came into his ear shot and the ever curious Marui turned to see what the commotion was only to see a storming boy with wild black hair, trying to speed walk away from the ever growing crowd of giggling girls

"Hah no way, it's the Kirihara brat" with amusement, the second year watched as the boy turned and glared at the girls, them cowering in fear, him turning back around and entering the school, them following with smiles and gossip on their lips.

"Second day of school and he's the most popular guy here" just then the bell began to ring and Marui cursed, running along within the mob of teens not wanting to be late.

During the beginning of the day, classes in all three years went without a hitch. It was the same boring lectures, tests, quizzes, teachers and classmates but unlike most days Marui was given the simple task of delivering papers to the front office for his substitute teacher, which meant he was allowed to wander the empty hallways of Rikkai; which might have been the reason he was currently standing at the open window of a first year class presently doing a history quiz.

But what kept Marui sating was not the class or teacher, but one student he recognized; a small pale boy with wild black hair.

"Damn why do I keep seeing him everywhere" a light murmur on his lips, as violet eyes watched the boy finish his paper before everyone else; earning an incredulous look from the teacher

"Are you done Kirihara?"

"What else does it look like"

"I'll have none of that-!" just as the teacher was about to scold the boy, she looked at the quiz once more checking each question over again, not believing her eyes. They were all right.

"I-Impossible!"

"Told you" leaning back in his chair, his green eyes gleaming with superiority, black hair bobbing with the turn of his head; Akaya caught the attention of the entire class and drew them from their own work. His voice radiating with arrogance "this quiz is a remedial joke"

"Kirihara- you are new to this school and it may be your second day here but let me tell you now, I'll have none of your backtalk do you hear me!" pointing her finger at the much younger boy who in turn, opened his mouth a response on the tip of his tongue but closed it right after, having thinking over it.

"Whatever"

Turning on her heel the teacher glared at the class, getting them back to the quiz when her eyes caught a bob of red at the window

"Marui Bunta! What are you doing here!"

"H-huh! Uh I- was" raising his hand with the papers, the teacher saw but didn't seem to care or bother to notice for she just dismissed him

"Never mind! Get going!" heading back to her seat, Marui bowed and turned on his heels heading down the hall when for an instant his sharp eyesight caught a pair of emerald green that for a heartbeat turned a shade lighter the moment violet met with peridot.

And then it was gone.

* * *

"It was weird, I mean the guy is like trying to get kicked out of Rikkai"

"Why do you care so much Marui? He's just some rich ass brat with an ego problem"

"I don't know…" blowing on his green bubble, Marui couldn't figure out why each time he turned he would see that Kirihara kid, and when he did he couldn't get the boy out of his head. What was so damn important about the brat anyway!

"Get back to your candy fatty"

"I'm not fat you bastard- hey! where are you going?"

"Bathroom, you want to come and watch?"

"Sick pervert, who'd want to watch you take your pants off" making a face, Marui continued to eat his self-made lunch of candy, cake and sweets.

"Heh you'd be surprised I have quite a-"

"Gah! Shut up I don't need to hear anymore! Go away Niou!" aiming to throw his shoe at the blue haired teen, Niou ran off towards the bathroom.

"That guy's so sensitive and I was just going to say I have quite a new pair of boxers humph oh well" shrugging his shoulders, Niou played with his tail, not paying attention to the route he was taking or to which restroom he was heading for when…

"So you think you're all that huh"

"Think you can just come to our school and get the attention of our women?" huddled in the corner of the school wall far from wandering eyes or ears, a group of boy's second, third and a few first years ganging up on one.

"Talking back to the teachers as if you're some kind of important guy- you really piss me off Kirihara!"

"Do you think I give a fuck if I piss you off!" the boy yelled back pushing the older boy off his shirt, a glare on his face

"You!"

"Come on! All of you pathetic worms I'll take-urgh!!" before Akaya could get into his stance one of the guys attacked him from behind hitting the back of his head with the toes of their foot, falling to his knees Akaya was picked up by his hair

"We'll show you whose school this-!" cutting him off Akaya spat into the teens face, earning him a kick into the stomach sending him into a coughing fit.

"Fuck you disgusting pig!" nodding to the others all of them aimed their fists and legs onto any open body part they could see on Akaya when…..

Niou Masaharu decided to step forward.


	6. Chapter 6

"N-Niou what the hell are you doing here!"

"What's it look like? I'm here to use the toilet" without so much as a glance at the black haired boy on the ground, the blue haired teen turned and began to undo his pants when he was rudely interrupted

"Um couldn't you have done that some where else?"

"Hmm I could have but then I'd probably pass Yoshizawa's office and then she'd ask me why I was at her place, then I'd have to tell her the first thing I remember"

"…"

"That little tidbit I'm sure isn't my going to the bathroom but the people who told me to use another restroom"

"…"

"Or you know" turning around to face the group of guys, Niou gave them one of his most terrorizing smiles that instantly showered the group in pain of the beat down they were going to get or the fear they would live through when Niou was 'playing' with them. "I could just kick you're asses here and now"

"You don't scare us! Niou Masaharu"

"Yeah! Just cause you're renown as the Trickster of Rikkai doesn't mean we have anything to fear from you!"

"Yeah! You're just a prankster!" continuously one after another, voice after voice of 'yeah' or 'we're not afraid of you' kept being yelled throughout the small restroom; echoing against the metal walls.

"Sigh, you asked for it" without a second notice the blue haired second year twisted and punched, kicked and flipped any and all the guys who stood in his way, easily avoiding their own attacks Niou slipped past their throws and curses; weaving his way through the crowd until he was standing over the black haired boy.

Grabbing him by the waist, Niou pulled Akaya up and turned "stay close-" but before he could finish his sentence a blur of black and green was all he saw before the remainder of the male students fell to the restroom floor.

"Damn didn't know you were a fighter"

"…I didn't need your help" without facing him, Akaya cleaned off his hands of the nonexistent dirt

"I wasn't expecting a thanks" stepping over the bodies of the students Niou went to the latrine and finally used the bathroom, much better

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Hmm you say something" smirk laced throughout his voice Niou watched the boy in the mirror, although it was quite a shock to see the spoiled brat flustered for once, being Niou and all he just had to tease him.

"Your way of fighting, where did you learn it?"

"From a friend" the blue haired boy said above the running of the water as he ran his hands under

"Who…"

"Why? You're strong enough from what I could tell" when it took him about six minutes to take out 12 guys, it took the latter ten seconds to take out six guys.

"…I want to get better" still with his back to the other teen, Akaya did well to hide his grim face

"Why?"

"Does it matter!" finally turning to look up at the second year, emerald clashed with icy blue. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Do I hear a please?" before Niou could even smirk, the boy bowed his head

"Please tell me…" to say he was flabbergasted to silence was an understatement, first it was a flustered kid he just saved now it's a bowing well tamed boy? Where was the arrogant brat who annoyed the hell out of him?

"It was my friend, Marui"

"…!"

"Yeah, he's actually the captain of the martial arts team in Rikkai, if you want to get better ask him" tucking his hands in his pockets, Niou cast his eyes down at the bodies of unconscious males and scoffed

"Though I still don't see why you need to get any better"

"That's none-"

"Of my concern? it is now"

"…" stepping closer to the boy until they were only an inch from each other, Niou watched as emerald eyes momentarily turn a shade lighter and without words Niou shook his head, bright blue locks shaking along as he placed a gentle hand on top of wild black curls.

Turning to leave the silent room, the seventeen year old could have sworn he felt for a moment an emotion he recognized instantly.

* * *

During the remainder of school that day, Akaya asked around trying to find all he could about the martial arts club, where and when they met.

"I think they meet in the dojo behind the tennis courts" with a nod of his head Akaya left without so much as a thank you he earned a scoff from the student he had asked; had he cared.

The black haired boy quickly exited the school grounds and pasted the courts, watching as the tennis team played; Akaya continued along the fence until he saw the corner of the dojo.

Making his way into the building, sliding the familiar shoji door the first year was silenced by the scene before him, a flash of pinkish red hair and white clothes ran across the room with a dozen men after him, circling the redhead in a heart beat the men lay crumbled on the floor.

"Alright get up! Class is over" a disembodied reply of "yes, sir" came as the room emptied leaving the second year and freshman at the door.

"Try outs are over, try another club or next year"

"I'm not here to join the club" turning to look at the person at the door, Marui's violet eyes widened

"Kirihara!"

"Yes"

"I wasn't excepting you this early!"

"What?"

"Niou told me about the incident in the bathroom"

"…."

"From what he tells me you're a really talented martial artist yourself"

"I'm the best"

"Really? Then how about we make a deal"

"…"

"We have a little match, I win you tell me why you want more training"

"And if I win?" emerald eyes gleaming against bright violet

"I'll train you personally without question" leaving the door frame, the first year took out his hand shaking in agreement. With a nod the black haired boy untied his tie and took off his shoes as Marui took his form; they waited…

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two….

One! In a flash of light without sound black clashed against red, back and forth dodging and attacking the two fought. Aiming a right punch at his head, he was knocked off his feet by a whirl of his legs, jumping back in the air he ran up to him and aimed a left hook at his stomach but was caught by a back flip and a kick to his chest sending him to the floor.

Over and over again on the floor or in the air the two battled and fought, punches aimed to hurt cut the cloth and the skin, the smell of sweat and blood filled the tatami walls and before long….it was done.

Two bodies, cut and bruised lay on the floor breathing, gasping.

"D-damn it! I can't believe you beat me!"

"You were t-tougher than I thought"

"Thanks" Marui couldn't believe he lost! From what Niou had told him he thought the kid was good but not great or anything, sure as hell he was proven wrong. "Guess we can start your training tomorrow, after school k?"

"…yeah sure" getting up from where they laid, the redhead took out his hand with a smile

"As I said I'm not going to ask questions why you want more training even though you beat me"

"…"

"But be prepared to sweat and bleed tomorrow, I'm not going easy on you just cause you're a freshman"

"I wouldn't ask for your help if I didn't think you'd push me"

"Good answer Kirihara" with a nod the two broke apart and the day was over.

* * *

"What took you so long! We thought-"

"Tomorrow I'm staying after school, I'll be back around 5" Akaya spoke to his personal guard as they in turn looked shocked

"Stay after for what?"

"None of your business"

"Akaya-sama-"

"I said leave me, I've made up my mind I'm staying after everyday"

"…." closing the door to his room, Yanagi and Jackal were left to ponder about their Young Master.

"What do you think he's staying after for?"

"His hair looked disheveled and dry, like he had exercised and then air dried himself"

"He smelled of sweat as well, do you think he's been training?"

"With who? And for what reason? He gets all his training here…." Yanagi spoke deep in thought as the two men stood outside the boy's room.

"I don't think Akaya would give anyone reason to believe who he really is"

"Me neither, Akaya's stubborn but not stupid"

"It couldn't be because of Yukimura-dono could it?"

"No…I don't think so…"

"Should we tell Kirihara Suou-sama?" Jackal's grey-blue eyes looked over to the light brown eyed man

"No, Akaya purposely didn't tell his grandfather so neither should we"

"Right" and that was the end of it.

Sitting on the edge of his king size bed, filling the room so it didn't look so barren, long gone were the treasures and gifts given to him years ago. Akaya filled his room with his bed, wardrobe and swords. And one small picture laying on its back on his table side, of a family of four.

A man with bright blue eyes and wild curly black hair, holding onto a smaller woman whose vibrant green orbs caught the attention of many surrounded by long flowing locks of straight black. There stood beside them a little girl with her mothers straight hair, short and cropped but did little to hide her fathers eyes on her pale beautiful face. All of them smiled and glowed around the last of their family; an enfant in his mother's arms, bright green eyes like his mother and wild black hair like his father.

Akaya picked up the picture and let a smile creep onto his face, ghost like and faint.

Gently setting the picture down, the boy got up and stood by his window out looking the garden as the kobun trained under the families saiko-komon; the boy let his mind wander to the school day.

First it was this Niou who surprised him and then it was his friend Marui who surprised him further. He would have never thought the redhead of all people was the captain of the martial arts club.

"He's not as strong as any of the kobun but he's something else, Marui Bunta and Niou Masaharu" even if the redhead lost to him, something about the older boy made him want to learn more, his fighting technique was different but with Akaya's skills he was sure he could turn those attacks that were aimed to hurt and mold them so they would kill.

Tomorrow might be the start of something interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Since that day, for a month and a half Kirihara Akaya stayed after with Marui Bunta, always after his class the two would train and practice; always learning from the other, the two continued to progress even when time and time again

Akaya beat Marui's ass.

"Damn it all! You're too good Kirihara!"

"That's to be expected! I try for the best"

"So I'm your stepping stone huh?" making a face the redhead glared at the black haired boy, who in turn grinned

"What else would you be"

"Tch cocky bastard"

"I see you two are getting along" the two looked to the person standing at the door only letting the sun dance on his blue hair, purposely hiding the rest of his face in shadow

"Niou!"

"Yo" letting himself in, the fellow second year sat down among the other two.

"What are you staying after for?"

"Nothing much, just that I'm suppose to tutor a kid in English"

"I didn't know you tutored!" Marui exclaimed with shock, who would have thought that Niou Masaharu the Trickster of Rikkai would care about anyone else other than himself

"Yagyuu said it'd look good for colleges and crap"

"I didn't think you'd still listen to him"

"I don't but when he told me about the kid" looking up at the redhead and then turning to the freshman "I couldn't say no"

"Hmm? Why are you-! No way! Kirihara?! You're Niou's student!"

"…" looking away the green eyed boy, avoided the shocked eyes and the grinning face.

"Yup, he's the kid I'm suppose to tutor"

"But he didn't say anything-"

"Really Marui, and I thought you were a 'genius' would any kid his age with his personality stop martial arts training to go practice English?"

"No I guess not…and since he's not in any clubs his grade won't effect him"

"Bingo"

"…."

"So Kirihara brat, are you going to come to study or do you need to fail the class before your parents say-"

"I'm not a brat and don't bring my parents into this! I make my own decisions!" turning to glare at the blue haired teen,

"Then are **you** going to do anything about your failing grade in English?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I hate eng-"

"That's not a reason" smirking just as he did so long ago in the restroom, Akaya unconsciously knew….somewhere he had lost.

But. for some reason…he didn't care. Something was changing in him, around these two second years, the born to be killer he had become was fading away, and for some reason again….he didn't mind.

At first the changes didn't show themselves but until recently Akaya found himself smiling more, laughing and joking; things he had long ago remembered of doing but forgot for the longest time how it felt. To feel so alive. Akaya didn't know why he felt this way around these odd upperclassmen but…. He found it didn't matter.

"Fine, but I still want to train with Marui"

"Senpai!" hitting the boy gently on the head Marui pouted "you're still a freshman and I'm a sophomore, call me senpai"

"Tch" turning his head, Akaya too pouted.

"You guys are such babies" Niou laughed falling backward onto the tatami floors,

"Shut up, like you're any better" Marui spouted, he too falling backward to lay on the ground

"What days are you free, Kirihara brat?"

"I'm not a brat so stop calling me that! I'm free everyday"

"Must be nice not having anything to do, freeloader"

"..it's not like I don't have anything to do, just…things not school related"

"…"

"…" unknowing to the first year, the upperclassmen shared a look of…understanding?

"Brat when do you have English?"

"Wednesday and Thursday, and I'm not-"

"Then we'll start tomorrow, when the language is fresh in your mind" cutting off the black haired boy

"Wow Niou, you're really into this tutoring stuff"

"Why not? It's something to do"

"Glad I'm nothing but entertainment to you" trying to hide the bitterness of his voice, in his pouting face

"Now now brat, I didn't say that" sitting up, the blue haired boy placed a candid hand into wild curly black locks, earning him a pout

"Will you ever stop calling me a brat?"

"No, get used to it"

"Tch bastard"

"So sue me" smirking, the teen grinned to his redhead of a friend as the three lay there peacefully, on the floor, in the middle of the dojo; and for once in a long time….they were free.

And all Akaya knew was that, he didn't want this to end.

* * *

"Alright where are you?"

"Umm…I think here"

"Pronunciation hmm" looking at the book, the second year held his chin as the first year lost himself in his train of thought, glancing about the empty classroom on a Wednesday afternoon.

Letting his eyes wander onto the upperclassman beside him- currently staring intently at the book as if it was written in another language, minus the fact that the book was written in another language.

The former was nothing special, hell at first Akaya thought he was a stubborn ass who thought the world was a piece of shit under his foot; everyone was below him. He wasn't completely wrong however, Niou Masaharu was a stubborn ass but still he had a quality about him that reminded of himself.

He was headstrong, didn't care what others thought of him, stood his ground, and more… although Akaya would never say it but he kind of maybe admired the blue haired boy.

"Are you going to drool over me all day?"

"Huh?"

"Or have you already fallen for me brat?"

"Like hell" maybe admiration wasn't the right word after all.

"Alright I got it, look at this passage and read it to me"

"Tch don't boss me around"

"I'm not, I'm telling you" smirking at the younger boy, Niou got up and walked around the classroom as he listened to the latter's voice.

Without having to hear the rest of the passage, the blue haired boy knew what the kid's problem was. He spoke with a yakuzan accent, he had thought he heard the accent in the kid's speech but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Now that he was reading it was clear. He had a thick accent filled with wrong and broken grammar.

"Stop"

"..I wasn't finished"

"Do you watch yakuza movies brat?"

"…why" Akaya felt his body stiffen

"You have a thick accent of yakuza speech"

"…sorta"

"That's your problem all we have to do is get rid of that accent"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Listen to my voice when I read and copy" receiving a look from the emerald eyed boy Niou raised a fine bleached brow "problem?"

"That's your great tutor plan? I can do that when Yagyuu-senpai reads"

"Do you listen when he reads?"

"…."

"Or when someone else reads?"

"…"

"At least with me you can try to read like a regular person without having to embarrass yourself…much"

"How lucky I am"

"Damn right" grinning Niou walked over to his seat and began to read, letting his hard voice fill the room.

Akaya unconsciously listened to every word, roll of the tongue, twist of the words, intake of the breath. Akaya memorized it all, but as he listened he couldn't help think, why?

Why did it matter if he had an accent clearly gained by his upraising in the Yakuza. Why did it matter if he was taught to read and write proper Japanese. Why did it matter at all?

His mission was to gather information on the public life, he needed to know how the world moved in the light rather than underground filled with murder and betrayal. His task was to comprehend, process and perform as Head of his family line.

None of this was suppose to happen, him being here, being tutored by a prankster, taught martial arts by a sugar freak….making friends.

It wasn't suppose to be like this. And yet….it happened.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey you two busy tomorrow?" Marui asked the other two boys currently laying on the roof top cutting once again another class

"What's tomorrow?"

"Friday, it's about damn time too!" the redhead exclaimed happily

"I'm free" Akaya spoke up

"Of course you are brat, you're always free"

"I'm not a brat damn it! Stop calling me that or I'll call you-!" without a define warning Akaya had to relay on his instinct to know something was going to happen, sadly his body didn't react fast enough and his face met with Niou's hand

"Ugh!"

"You'd call me a what bratling?"

"Cocky bastard!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Marui thought of that long before you came along"

"And it's a title worthy of you Niou!"

"I take pride in that fact thank you"

"Tch" returning to his green bubble, Akaya tried to remove the haphazardly placed hand that was now on his chest

"Get off Niou"

"Senpai kid! Not only are you a kid brat but you're disrespectful to boot"

"Like I'm going to respect you! Marui maybe a little but-"

"What you respect me!?" blushing lightly his green bubble popped but Marui didn't seem to notice

"Uhh now that I think about it never mind, I don't respect any of you two _senpai_"

"You hear that Marui?"

"Yeah did Akaya just call us senpai!?"

"I think I just might cry!" Niou pattered his eyes as Marui cried into his sleeve, earning a roll of fine emerald orbs

"Would you two grow up? Hard to believe you guys are 17"

"Not really at least we look older than 14"

"That's not funny" instantly Akaya's voice had changed from the kid just moments ago was laughing with them but now, it was hard and cold.

"Chill Akaya"

"Don't talk about my childhood or my family, got that" glaring at the two silent second years, Niou responded

"Don't you go acting like your childhood was shit brat" getting up from his spot the bleach haired boy left through the roof shed, slamming the door after him.

"…"

"He's right Akaya"

"What?" looking into dark violet orbs, Marui set his gaze hard on Akaya

"What ever happened to you when you were a kid keep it to yourself, but don't think for a second you're the only one"

"…."

"People at this school have a habit of hiding raw scars" getting up to leave Marui opened the door when Akaya softly asked

"Do you have scars then, Marui-senpai?" looking back at the older boy, letting their eyes clash violet against emerald.

"…No, I have the bleeding wounds" and then he was gone.

* * *

"Niou wait up"

"Who does he fucking think he is anyway!" stuffing his hands into his pockets, the blue haired teen kept walking faster and faster away from the first year and his words

"It doesn't matter"

"Like hell! He goes off like that every time we say something about his parents or when he was younger or some shit, and frankly I'm getting sick of it"

"Give him time Niou, you and I both know that's all he needs"

"…." stopping abruptly at what his friend was saying, Niou had to listen

"He's probably suffering like we did, only…"

"What?"

"By the look of things, he doesn't even have a friend to lean on"

"…."

"We got by"

"Only because we had each other's back"

"Best buds till the end" smirking the two high fived, yet their smiles didn't reach their eyes

"Akaya doesn't even have that, he's alone and still trying to fight, on his own"

"…and what are you suggesting?" leaning on the open window seal, a light gust of wind blew

"Just chill on his sensitive spots alright?"

"Are you his mother or-"

"Niou!"

"Sorry it slipped out" rubbing the back of his head the taller of the two sighed in an agreement only Marui understood

"Just remember when you face him after school today"

"What why- aw shit! I have to tutor the kid" hitting his head the guy cursed under his breath

"I almost want to go and see how things will turn out"

"Piss off sugar freak" walking off with his hands in his pockets, Marui smirked.

He in turn used the other hallway and headed towards his favorite teacher, once more,

"Yagyuu-sensei you here?"

"Yes I am Marui-kun what are you doing here on break?"

"I wanted to ask you something" placing his book down gently, memorizing the page he was on Yagyuu looked up at his old student

"What is it?"

"You told Niou that tutoring would help him with school and crap right?"

"Marui-kun, your language"

"Ah right, but you were the one right?"

"Yes I was"

"Why'd you tell him? He's not the kind of guy who'd care about college"

"No, but Kirihara-kun was in dire need of help and Niou-kun does have a knack for languages"

"Yeah he does" nodding Marui blew a green bubble letting it pop before talking again

"Still I can't help but feel like you planned this out"

"I don't know what you mean Marui-kun" a glint appeared swiftly over the man's thick glasses, and the redhead smiled

"Yeah I see alright whatever, later Yagyuu"

"Marui-kun!" and once more the teen closed the door before he got scolded. In the end he was right.

Yagyuu had put Niou with Kirihara for a reason, and although they knew some of Akaya's scars the second year couldn't help but wonder; how in the world did Yagyuu find out?

Heh. Years of old age and teaching teens at Rikkai, that's how.

* * *

"…."

"…."

"…." silence filled the English room that Thursday afternoon, both occupants sat beside the other and still awkward silence claimed the room.

"Look this isn't getting us anywhere alright" Niou spoke first

"…" with his arms folded on the desk, the first year occupied his mind with the things outside the large window to his left

"Brat, are you listening to me!"

"I'm not a brat"

"Right you're a seaweed head" this caught the boy's attention automatically as green stopped before blue.

"What?"

"You heard me" reaching over to wring his fingers within those thick black locks earning a scold

"Stop that!"

"You're asking too much of me seaweed head, what do I get after all this?"

"You get nothing!"

"That's not a fair trade" grinning down at the kid who in turn pouted

"Life's not fair Niou-senpai!"

"Very true but, brat you-"

"…" turning the other way to hide his lightly colored face, Akaya didn't see a smile take its place on the second years face; a smile he hadn't made in a long time. Niou slightly shook his head with a grin

"Come one let's get your grade up before I graduate"

"I'm not stupid senpai" glaring at the older boy, Niou took a moment to look as if he were thoroughly thinking on the matter before speaking

"Nah I'm pretty sure you are"

"Bastard"

* * *

"So you guys make up?"

"Yeah nothing big"

"Nothing big? You called me seaweed head" the trio spoke as they packed their things and headed towards the school gates, seeing as how Akaya's home was in the opposite direction from the other two, they walked slowly buying time.

"Seaweed head? That's new" Marui grinned knowingly blowing a green bubble into the air

"Don't encourage him senpai, he'll keep calling me that!"

"Nah I don't think so, it's a good name to annoy you with but it's too long I'll just call you brat instead"

"I'm not- oh whatever"

"I knew you'd see it my way" running his hand through the mess of black hair the older two laughed

"I never thought we'd all be friends like this" the redhead commented softly, his voice bouncing off the schools' empty hallways

"Life's full of surprises" Niou responded with a shrug but a glint in his icy blue orbs

"…."

"Hmm Akaya you alright? Forget something"

"…" sharing a look with the other second year, the two stopped mid step all three standing on the stairs to the first floor

"Brat"

"You alright Akaya?"

"…are we really friends?" looking up into the two upperclassmen's eyes of violet and columbia blue

"What kind of question is that?"

"Niou shut up, of course we are Akaya, what else would we be?"

"…I don't know"

"If you haven't noticed people have been talking how you might become Niou's apprentice, and how people group all three of us together instead of just Niou and me"

"His apprentice?"

"Yeah, when I leave I have to leave a mark in Rikkai history and you're going to be just that whether you want to or not" stuffing his hands into his pants pockets, the teen leaned on the rail all three still standing on the stairs.

Looking between the two older boys, for a moment longer than they ever saw emerald orbs turned to peridot and a smile came into focus.

"Apprentice huh? Who says I want to be your student?"

"I don't hear you complaining when I've been teaching you English"

"..tch"

"Hah hah come on guys, they'll close the gates before we get out"

"Shit right"

"Hey Akaya you still on for Friday?" looking back at the boy who was running to catch up, he responded grinning

"Only if you guys treat me, I'll be there"


	9. Chapter 9

"How is your mission going Akaya?"

"Without a problem in sight grandfather" cold and unfeeling eyes mingled with equally dark and worn out orbs of green.

"Good, but understand this Akaya"

"Sir"

"Do not let them into your heart, do not let them trick you into their world; you are a Kirihara, Kirihara Akaya Head of Kirihara Yakuza once you turn of age" looking at his grandson, the aged man could see the difference taking place in those green eyes he knew all too well.

All this month and a half he could see they were gradually getting lighter, he was beginning to return to the child he was ten years ago. And he was happy deep within his heart but…that child **could not **be the Heir.

"I know"

"You will always be a killer, the head of murderers and assassins; you are not like them" the man's thick grey hair mingling with his grisly pale skin showing how rapidly years had taken his youth, he still pressed the matter. He had to get Akaya to understand, that world outside wasn't his to belong in.

"Akaya"

"Yes" straightening his back even more than it already was, his sharp eyes turned to his grandfather. The only blood relative he had left, minus one.

"I feel within me, I have little time left. Until my dieing breath I will hold his title until you claim it from me"

"…"

"But before you do that you have to show me you are worthy of this title your parents gave up"

Looking directly into the man's faded green orbs, emerald sharpened

"I have never once thought of abandoning my title grandfather, with each step I take, I take towards that title as Head"

"I need more than words Akaya"

"..Then I will show you"

"How?"

"I don't know now but when the time comes I will show you grandfather"

"That's not good enough"

"…" seeing within his grandson his deceased son's face shone hard and true.

"..when that time comes hmm"

"Sir?"

"I look forward towards that day then" without another word, Akaya understood his grandfather's tone of voice and bowed, exiting the room.

Pale green eyes opened and stared at the closed door, closing his heart to the world with one last silent plea to his precious grandson.

His place was here, only.

* * *

He knew that world wasn't his. He knew the moment he saw his parents bodies, maybe even before that- subconsciously- he knew he wasn't like the other kids.

He was never allowed out of the house, never allowed off the family grounds, the people of his household were cold and unfeeling- always shadowing him but never close enough to touch.

The only people he loved were dead and gone. Both his mother and father sacrificed themselves for him, so he could continue the Kirihara blood line.

His old mentor had promised to love him, to be there for him when his need for him was dire. In the end he was a liar, in the end he died along with his old self. That night.

And one more….one last person Akaya loved, but again was taken from him.

"Y-Young Master!"

"What is it?" glancing up and out of his train of thought Akaya was stopped by one of the kobun

"T-there is a message for you sir, in the living room a messenger f-from-"

"Spit it out!"

"The Kamio family!" without another thought, leaving the stuttering man behind Akaya ran off towards the living room far into the compound, sliding the door open he was greeted with the backs of his bodyguards, old mentor and his servant as well as….

"Lord Kirihara?"

"Yes that's me" walking calmly to the black haired man with a bored face he handed the green eyed boy a letter

"This is from Lady Kamio, she wishes to see you"

Quickly scanning the letter, a grimace formed on pale skin "When do you return?"

"Tonight"

"Then I'll come along, wait here until I get back Yanagi, Jackal both of you stay here and keep watch over him"

"Sir" turning on his heel the curly haired boy left the crowded room and sprinted to his room to pack.

"What did the letter say Akaya?"

"None of your concern"

"Akaya" busy stuffing his sack with clothes, the former ignored his door opening letting in the man who he….

"I said it was none of your business Yukimura!" glaring at the dark blue haired man, who in turn glared at him

"Yes it does, your parents may have assigned me to you but I took you both under my wing"

"I never asked for you to do that! Neither of us did but still you left! You have no right to claim us now!" yelling now. always Akaya had been able to control his emotions he could turn them off and become nothing, he found out- long ago- it was always easier that way.

To close your heart to the world. You got hurt less.

But…only around this man. This Yukimura Seiichi, he could break his concentration, unleash his emotions and turn them all on. And now- of all times!

Akaya couldn't afford any more distractions! He needed to get to the Kamio household, he needed to think of his position as Head, as a friend….

"Akaya"

"Just shut up and leave me alone! I need-! I just need to think!"

"…" packing his things roughly the black haired boy ran out of his room, passing the blue haired man.

"Akaya…" closing his mouth, even in silence he couldn't bring himself to utter those words. Yukimura smirked at himself with a bitter smile

"…Yukimura-sama"

"How pathetic I've become, disgusting"

* * *

"Are you all ready?"

"I am, Yanagi go tell grandfather I'm leaving for two weeks at most, tell the school as well, Jackal keep guard of my room until I get back"

"Sir" with a final glance at their master, the two ran off to do as they were told. Leaving the boy and the messenger

"Alright shall we"

"Lead me as fast as you can Ibu-san"

"Like wise don't drag me down" murmuring to himself the two black haired men left the large mansion, and into the morning light.

* * *

For some hours in the train the two men sat in silence, letting the morning frost fade away from the window pane, passing the city and the mountains until finally their stop had arrived.

"We have to take a car to the mansion"

"Do you have one?"

"Yes" heading to the vehicle again the men sat in silence, letting both their minds wander.

Ibu Shinji a man in his early thirties and one of the ever few people trusted by the Kamio family. With straight shoulder length black hair and an always bored face the man was a perfect spy and messenger; easily able to blend in with the crowd.

Akaya let his mind wander, but he found whatever he could think of lead back to one person. Lady Kamio.

"How much longer?"

"Not much you can see the top of the mansion now"

Moving in his seat to look over the passengers seat he could indeed see the top of the large estate and he couldn't hold his control.

When the car stopped he let himself out without the servants help and with the best control he had, as a person and as Head of Kirihara; Akaya was lead into the mansion.

Unconsciously the boy remembered whose house he was in and kept an eye on each slip and crevice he passed, he made mental notes on the peoples faces, the interior of the building and more. Until finally he was lead to a large pair of shoji doors made of fine rice paper.

"Lady Kamio, Kirihara Akaya is here, I'll let him in now" turning to the boy he nodded and stood guard outside the large room.

Taking a breath Akaya placed a cautious hand into the hand groove and slid the door open, letting himself into the room; he closed it behind him and was met with a dark light room a stark white futon placed candidly in the middle of the room and a woman in it.

"You've grown so much Akaya. I missed you so much"

"…sister"


End file.
